A New Member part 5 Belkar B x Gale
by Ishtarri
Summary: The ending of this story, Xykon is defeated and Gale and her group leaves, but Belkar finds somethings out!


It was a cold morning... Belkar had just left unnoticed Gale's tent. He made his way to Gwenniver's tent! As he entered, a book flew against his head!

" Argh! Damn it! What the hell? "

The book flew to Gwenniver's hands. She then gave it to Vaarsuvius. As Belkar looked around more clearly, he noticed the tent was _muuuch_ bigger on the inside then on the outside.

" Uh.. I'll just say it again... What the hell? "

The two looked up. Gwenniver's glowing ice blue eyes was so creepy, a cold breeze was surrounding Belkar...

" We are both just examining eachother's books. " Vaarsuvius said, turning to Gwen. " I must say, this spell you suggested for me might be the most outstanding one."

" I agree. I thought you would like it. "

Belkar tilted his head, " ... What kind of stupid spell are you learning now Ears? "

Vaarsuvius raises his/her hand and makes a few finger movements. The whole room started to glow and five illusions of him/herself pop up! They surround Belkar and talk all at once.

" It is a spell that makes copies of the wizard or sorceress, said copies can cast offensive spells that the wizard and or sorceress often uses. As for example, my fireball spell. Also, they can- "

" Goddamn it! Worst spell ever! I can hardly take your annoying androgynous voice! But SIX?! WORST SPELL EVER! " Belkar interrupted.

Gwenniver simply chuckled. " Well Vaarsuvius, I have more spells. I can loan you a book. " The elf nodded in agreement.

" So, as to say it for the sake of comedy... 'Sup? " Gwen smiled

" Well... I wanted to ask a question 'bout Gale... Is she crazy? "

The gnome and elf raised an eyebrow.

" Well, as Vaarsuvius has described you to me... I do not believe she is a sychopath like you. "

Belkar put a finger on his palm. " First of all, being a sychopath is _not_ crazy. If it were, they wouldn't have given it a special name, whoever the hell 'They' are! " He then placed a second finger on his palm. " Second, sychopath just means being a ruthless awesome badass killer! Like me! "

" Uh... " Gwen scratched her head.

" Actually, I do believe that is the same. Being a sychopath is basically a sign that the person, for example you, you have a mental disorder. The only..."

The elf continued for about ten minutes explaining how being a sychopath and being crazy can actually be the same. Despite the fact that Belkar was giving him/her the ' If you don't shut up now, I'll kill you and make your death twenty times as painful as it would have been ' face.

"...and as of which, that is the reason why being a- "

" Shut up! I've been here for 11 or so minutes! Just answer my goddamn question! "

The gnome sighed. " Fine. Well first of, what makes you think that she is crazy? "

" She was talking to herself at night outside the tavern we were! "

" Were you following miss Gale? " the elf asked.

" Don't interrupt me you androgynous twit. Anyway-er... thats it. "

Gwen took out a book and started to read it. " Okay, anything you remember from what she said? "

The halfling tapped his foot on the ground and scratched his chin " Uh... something about 'he's ok ' or some crap. "

Gwenniver was looking for her book.

" What the hell are you reading?! "

" It is just to the people she has contact with. Did she end sentences and wait for ten minutes? Also, did each of her sentences have exactly twenty-five words? "

" I don't know... Let me check... " he took out a paper and started to read... " Hmm... Yep. Seems so. "

The elf raised his/her head. " Then it seems to be sending spell. She might be talking with the enemy. "

" Sooo... She isn't crazy...? "

" No but- "

" Fantastic. Bye. "

And so, he left the tent.

The air was fresh. As he looked around he saw the bard and Haley talking with eachother, snickering and pointing at Belkar. Damn, either they were talking about him and Gale, or about how sexy he was. Could be either. Roy was with Gale. He was talking with her while pointing at a map. She stared at Belkar for a moment. Smiled and went back to talking with Roy.

" Okay gang! We're almost there! Let's go! "

The group took off, Belkar and Gale at the front, Roy and Sovira close by, the two bards after the fighters, the rogues, the clerics and lastly, the spellcasters.

" Ooh! Mr Roy! Mr Roy! " Din yelled. " Mr Rooooooy! "

" What? "

" Didn't the map get destroyed or somethin'? "

... PoP! The map dissapeared from Gale's hands. " Goddamn it Din! Not again! "

" Uh.. " Gwen's elemental said, " What the hell are we going to do now? "

" Nothing. " Roy said, pointing up at a tower covered in snow with a glowing rune thingie at the top. " Except get up there... "

" Wait... " Haley intefered... " The writer of the fanfic is pretty lazy, and even if some readers wouldn't like this... I think the writer will skip it anyway... So let me get the time to say- "

It was dark. The huge gate was infront of the group. Xykon was dead and his phalactery destroyed. Or so the heroes thought. The goblin with the red cloak had escaped with it.

The two groups returned to the town with a big sack full of 'phat lewts' that naturally, Haley was taking care of. The group rented rooms. Gale was with Belkar, Vaarsuvius with Gwen, studying magic, Elan with Haley, the rest of the girls and the rest of the boys. Each had their own rooms. Din and Elan were singing through walls.

" The Order of the Stick defeated Xykon  
and are letting by gones be by gones!  
Celebrating in the tavern,  
they might just go to the next deep cavern...  
Full of riches beyond your dreams,  
hopefully lots of chocolate cream!  
But thats a song for another day,  
we're going to sleep if thats okay! "

" Well then. GO TO SLEEP! " Roy snipped.

In Belkar and Gale's room, lying beside eachother...

" Hey, you guys fufilled this blood oath of vengeance crap... Right? "

" Think so... "

" Where will you be headed now...? "

" Huh. Good question. Never thought about that... "

They were quiet for a long moment... " Well... Maybe... Hang out somewhere awesome... "

Gale sighed... " Well, does that mean that you will be going with your team for now...? "

" Probably... You? "

" Probably... "

"... What does that mean now? "

" That means that I am going with MY team Belkie... "

A long awkward silence filled the room as the kissed eachother and embraced.

" Kikeri- hatchi! -damn cold... "

Belkar woke up, the bed was empty. Only a letter.

' Lili picked me up earlier, I had to go. Will miss you but maybe we will meet eachother some day. By the way, I'm a dimension jumping character. As is the rest of my group. I may see you soon... - Gale Quickfoot

"... Her name is Gale Quickfoot?! "

 **END** ( For now... )


End file.
